Love or Blood
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Sequal to Blood Colored Rose. Amy and Shadow had been living for at least a while and were happy till a great evil was awakened once more and wants to kill Shadow for revenge. Now Shadow along with Amy and the rest of the gang, must defeat the great evil once and for all. Shadamy and some old and new parings.
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEY PEOPLE! Guess what!? Yep, that's it! It's a good start to BLOOD COLORED ROSE 2! Now I hope y'all are having a cow at this…so am I, but I'm still trying to decide on the plot. Most of y'all had given me very good ideas and I'm honored by them, but I'm still trying to get it. So with other chappies afterwards, expect them to be slow cause of plot making and writer's block…yep still have it…**

**So anyways, hope you enjoy this beginning of the story and stay tuned for the next!**

**Chapter 1. A New Evil is Born.**

Far away in the distant place of earth, a great evil has been cursed to be exhiled for five hundred years. He was a powerful man known to shudder the bravest of all men and scare the life out of any who so happens to see him in person. Cabern was a horrible man of greed and wither everywhere he went. He wasn't what you think he was. Was he a human? Was he a monster? No and Yes. He was indeed a monster. A vampire if you must.

Cabern was a dark blood red hedgehog with crimson streaks in his quills unlike our favorite midnight clashed hedgehog we know and love. His eyes were burning with hate and death of a golden yellow and red as he eats. He wore nothing, but a long dark red cape flowing down to his feet and long black raggety pants. He also wore blood stained white gloves that showed the stains from his victims he killed in the past and black shoes with red buckles on them.

He was a horrible man who feasted on anyone who come into battle with him. He would take out the strongest of all men and never lost a battle. Non of all were able to defeat this monstrosity, till one day, a lone man, a vampire hedgehog came to his village he once remained. This man was a black hedgehog with crimson streaks on his quills and arms and legs. He wore an old tunic and gray pants. He also wore his white gloves with golden rings on them along with red and white boots.

This man was non other than Shadow the Hedgehog. In the past he was as a vampire in the future able to live as long as he was able to survive. He came to the village after at least a year from being away. He missed his home dearly and wanted to so ever to see the place he loved along with a wonderful person he graciously could not wait to see again.

Shadow was only at least 16 when he was changed and couldn't help, but be needed to learn how to cope with vampires, so he stayed in a village with a woman no more than 13 was there to help. This girl was named Maria. She wasn't a vampire, but knew very well that Shadow was. But he never wanted to harm the girl, only to be friends. So from after the shock of seeing a real life, the two were able to finally put their past behind and live like normal.

Maria was like a little sister to him and he adored her every moment they spent with each other. Walks in the forest, chatting all over the place, they loved to spend time with each other. Till one day, Shadow had to leave to find a cure to become normal so he could live with her till she died. It would take a long time so she was very hurt to see him leave, but he promised to be back. Maria watched her dearly loved brother departing from her not knowing that that moment was her very last time seeing him ever again.

When Shadow came to his village, he saw that everyone there was killed. Woman and children all over the area with blood and guts on the ground and men were sprawled across the bloody ground as well. He was truly horrified to see his friends and family he loved now dead in front of him, but what was awaiting for him will scar him for life. There was one person he wished to see and hoped that was still living.

Quickly, the black and red vampire rushed to his house and charging through the door to see his dearly missed sister spread out on the floor with her lovely blue gown now in red and beautiful blond locks now messy and stained with blood. Her stomach was sliced and her neck was too. Shadow was without a doubt horrified to say the least. He rushed to her side and picked her body to hold to his chest.

As tears slowly fell down his muzzle, he quickly noticed two marks on her neck. They were still fresh as drops of blood dripped out from the holes. Vampires! Shadow set Maria down gently and rushed outside to find her and everyone's murderer. He rushed out of his house and charged up the hill leading out of the village. He then saw a man. A hedgehog no doubt. Quickly turning around to see who was following, Shadow saw something he wish he didn't see.

He saw his chest stained in blood along with his fangs still sharp. Many battle wounds were on his body and his red cape still flowed along with the wind, but had many rips and tears in the fabric. He knew right then and there, this man was the cause of Maria's death including the villigers.

Cabern smirked to the young vampire hedgehog seeing that he left one standing. He took out his long sharp claws used to slit the throat of the young girl and charged at him dead on. Shadow stood his ground and readied himself into battle. It was very gruesome battle as Cabern was winning and watching Shadow try his best in defeating the horrid man.

When he punched the young hedgehog to the ground, he pointed his claws to him ready to strike the heart. Shadow knew he couldn't win, but what he wished for the most was revenge. He quickly stood up from his defeated position and quickly turned into a monster no one wished to see. His body glowed blackened and his eyes pure red with hate. Claws stretched out and fangs bared to bite into the toughest of surfaces.

Cabern was a bit shaken to see what was going on in front of him, but he stood his ground and got ready for the attack. Shadow, with a quick movement, teleported behind him and round kick his head sending the evil being straight into the air. Then with another teleport, he appeared behind once more to kick his head hard sending him to the ground even harder. Cabern was very hurt and wounded from the sudden attacks and wasn't able to stand anymore.

Shadow crept up to him still in his demon form and got ready to strike. Cabern looked up at him and smirked evilly knowing his time was almost done. But then, the black and red hedgehog smirked himself having the evil vampire confused.

He took out a large glowing purple gem and held it over his head. He learned a sealing spell that would only work for at least a long while, but to keep this being encaged, then he was willing to do so. Cabern was ready to quickly get up and leave, but Shadow beat him to it by forming a large crystal barrier around him. With two famous words spoken from his mouth, Cabern was sealed in a tight crystal prism unable to escape till the time comes.

Shadow then, holding up another hand to the ground and saying his words once more, made a large gaping hole big enough to stuff Cabern in almost to the earth's core. Before Cabern was completely sealed, he growled visciously to Shadow and shouted.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LAST OF ME, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! I WILL GET OUT OF THIS AND WHEN I DO, I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU ALONG WITH EVERYONE YOU LOVE DEARLY!".

**WOOOOOW! Good beginnin, huh? Hope y'all like this chapter and hope y'all lookin forward to the rest comin up in a while. BYYYYYYYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second chappie! Wooooo! AND...the end of the world is coming...IT'S COMING! **

**O well...you live some, you die some...enjoy!**

**Chapter 2. A New Beginning.**

"AUGH!" a pink hedgehog sat up in bed with a freaky look on her face. She panted and breathed loudly from the horrible nightmare she had. The pink hedgehog placed a hand on her forehead and sighed trying to keep calm, "What...what was that...that dream...?" she asked herself.

"Amy! Get up, or you'll be late for school!" a call was heard from downstairs. Amy quickly got out of bed and rushed to her door to open and call out, "I'm up! I'm almost done!".

Yes, this girl was Amy Rose. The same Amy Rose that went to school with her friends and a boyfriend who saved her from a killer vampire attack. It has been a year since that happened and things still went the same as ever. Her boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog was a strong vampire himself who gave his word to protect her with his life. It was he who saved her from dying by biting her and giving half his life to her so she was able to live.

Remembering the days of when the terror had happened, she was happy that it did. If Scourge and his posse never came, she never would've found happiness with the one she loved. Not only her that found love, her best friends found some as well. Blaze and Alicia were able to be saved by their boyfriends who were, again, vampires. Silver and Espio never thought of the idea of having their lovers harmed, or broken hearted, so they stook together till thick and thin. Cream was able to find love with a sweet and cute two tailed fox who later was studdying abroad and Cream was able to leave with him so she could study with him. Sad time that was, but knew she would be happy with the one she loved.

Her two new friends where also vampires that helped the group save the girls and were able to live happily together with them. Rosalina was still the chiper kind of girl who loved to play and hang out and Star was again, the sweetest thing you ever known. The two were always there with Amy, Blaze, and Alicia in thick and thin

Amy was glad that all the horrible things had happen, or her life wouldn't be that happy at all. Getting to our little hedgehog, she bolted to her closet and gathered some clothes to wear. She then rushed to the bathroom for a very quick shower. After at least twenty minutes in the hot steaming shower, she climbed out of the tub and started to dress herself quickly.

Amy came out of the bathroom in a very cute looking outfit. She wore a light blue shirt with angel wings on the front and a little halo on the top of them, but devil wings on the back indecating she was an angel, but a devil at heart. Long dark blue jeans and pink and white sneakers to go with the cute look. Amy quickly combed her long pink quills, then rushed to her bed to grab her backpack and headed on out of her room.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Amy smelled a good delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. She walked in the kitchen to see her loving mother and father together sitting at a table eating while her father read the newspaper and mother reading some adds for a shopping list.

"Good morning!" Amy chirped with a big grin on her face.

The two looked up and smiled to her, "Good morning, dear." her mother, Carla replied.

"How's my little princess this morning?" her father, Josh replied afterwards.

Amy smiled to her father and walked over to her chair to eat, "Tired, but pretty good!" she said sitting down and preparing her plate.

Carla watched how chiper and happy she was and knew what was going on, "Amy, have you been thinking of something?" she joked crossing her arms and placing them on the table.

"Uh...well..." Amy stuttered picking up a stack of egg on her fork, "the prom is coming up and...well...".

"You can't wait till he asks you, huh?".

The pink hedgehog blushed like crazy knowing who Carla was talking about. She put her fork down hard and glared at her mother, "MOM! He...he asked me...well...sorta..." she stuttered.

Josh placed the newspaper down and looked at his daughter seriously, "I won't stand to have some guy I hardly know make out with my little girl!" he said crossing his arms.

"Dad! Shadow isn't that type of guy who only wants me to make out! He loves me for me!".

"I still don't want him near my little princess...".

Carla sighed and looked at Amy sweetly, "He hasn't asked yet, has he?" she asked now in a polite kind of way.

Amy shook her head slowly feeling a little sad, "No...I guess...he doesn't want to go with me..." she mumbled looking down at her untouched plate.

With a small chuckle, Carla walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, "He will, dear, he will. Just give him some time." she whispered kissing her head lovingly.

The pink hedgehog smiled and returned the hug. It was soon interrupted when the door bell wrang out having Carla unlatch herself from Amy and walked up to the door to open it. She did so and she opened it wide to reveal two girls standing in front of her holding books and backpacks in one hand. One was a purple cat with one inch longer hair pulled in a tight pony. Her golden eyes gleamed in happiness as was her smile. She wore a light purple shirt with a little pink heart on the chest and a white fluffy jaket. She also had on whit pants with red and white boots.

The other was a brown angel wolf with blond hair almost past her shoulders and blue sapphire eyes twinkling with anticipation. She wore a red shirt with a logo saying 'Loves me! Loves me not!' on it in white and a red mini skirt to go with it. She also wore black pants for a cute fashion extra and red and black shoes.

The cat smiled at Carla and bowed politely, "Good morning, Mr's Rose." she said nicely.

The wolf smiled and nodded, "Morning, Aunty Carla." she said playfully.

Carla chuckled and nodded back, "Good morning, Blaze and Alicia." she replied getting a hug from both of them and turning to the kitchen where Amy was trying to finish her breakfast fast, "Amy! Your friends are here!".

"Huh!? Already!?" Amy shouted stuffing a whole stack of bacon and egg in her mouth and quickly decending to the door, "ok! I'm ready! Let's go!" a little muffled from the food still in her mouth.

Alicia cringed a bit and looked away with a playful discust face, "Ames...please learn to chew with your mouth closed..." she told her.

Amy glared at the wolf and swallowed the whole thing down in one almost making her choke, "Ok...let's...go!" she said walking out the door.

"Just make sure you don't die on us!" Blaze said follwing her friend with Alicia behind.

"Come home safely, Amy!" Carla called out before shutting the door.

The pink hedgehog sighed and smiled, "Now that wer're here, let's go surprise the others!" she said looking at her friends who happily agreed wanting to see their friends and boyfriends.

"Hope Silver won't be too surprised like last time..." Blaze giggled walking down the sidewalk with the two following.

Alicia sighed and looked up to the sky, "I wonder what Espio has planned for us tomorrow?" she asked herself, but had the others hear it, too.

"Oh!? Espio is taking you out?" Amy asked nudging her friend with her elbow, "I forgot that its your one year aniversury! Wait...don't you hate that kind of stuff?".

"Yeah...I do, but Espio hasn't had a lover in a long 'very' long time so then he heard this kind of thing and thought it would make our relationship grow more. But, who cares, he's sweet anyways!".

Blaze rolled her eyes a little, then looked at Amy in confusion, "What about Shadow? The prom is coming up and Silver and Espio asked us already. Hasn't he asked you yet?" she asked.

Amy looked down to the ground as she walked and sighed under her breath, "Well...no...he hasn't yet...but...I'm hoping he does." she said quietly with a weak smile.

The angel wolf wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her to a close friendly hug, "It's ok, Ames. Knowing Shadow, he might have some kind of cool way to ask ya. It is prom ya know." she joked.

Amy giggled along with Blaze as they walked all the way down the sidewalk to their destination.

**I'm sorry if the chapter is bad. I did this in a heartbeat and I wanted it to be out soon. So if it's bad, then please don't put a bad review. I'll make my other ones better. Promise! Pinkey promise! BYYYYYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it's been long, but you know how it is. So here's the next chapter for the awesome story!**

**Chapter 3. Boyfriends and Vampires.**

**(Amy's POV)**

Me and the girls finally got to the mansion where we used to stay for a while. The house has changed a bit since then. It was still large like a mansion, but only now a house with at least five bedrooms, four bathrooms. I thought it looked like a huge mansion at first, but let's say I was delierious. We walked up the path leading to the door and walked up the stairs. When we stopped at the light blue colored door, Blaze knocked on it about a couple of knocks.

'CLASH!'

All of us jumped a bit after hearing the loud noise coming from inside. It sounded like a plate, or something glass shattered inside! Alicia and I looked at Blaze thinking it was her who actually did it. Blaze looked at her hand then at us in confusion, "It wasn't me!" she said a little freaked out.

Then the door opened wide to show a white hedgehog standing in front of them with a friendly smile. Transparent wings were fluttering in happiness seeing the three and her crystal blue silvery eyes gleamed in joy, "Oh! There you are! Come in please!" she said happily stepping out of the way for us to come in.

Alicia walked in first and smiled at the white angel hedgehog, "Hello, Star. How are you this morning?" the angel wolf asked.

Star smiled and nodded, "Just fine. Just fine." she replied.

Star, or should I say Starlight the Angel was a very, very, very nice person. Believe it, or not, she's a vampire, but the sweetest vampire you'll have as a great friend. She met us last year and we've been the best of friends ever! Along with Rosalina she helped our boyfriends save us and we loved her ever since. She does have a good power herself. Just like Alicia, she can heal people pretty well. So she's a great nurse to us.

I smiled when I walked in after Alicia, "Hey star!" I greeted.

"Amy! Hello! And you Alicia and Blaze!" she said happily.

Blaze came in after me and looked her up and down smiling, "You went shopping didn't you?" she asked, "they look great on you!".

Star blushed and shook her head, "Thanks, but I coulnd't help it." she said hugging herself.

Star is what you call a fashionneesta! She loves to shop! The clothes she has on actually fit her perfectly. She wore a white transparent shirt with light blue cameo underneith and a long blue skirt down to her white flats. She was a sweet girly girl.

"Hey, Star, what was that noise we heard? It sounded like a plate broke." I asked.

The white angel smiled and giggled, "Oh that was only Roe and-".

'CLASH!'

"ROSALINA, GET BACK HERE!".

"NEVER~!".

We heard another shattered of glass following by familiar voices. Just then, a black hedgehog zoomed by down the stairs with a very happy smile on her face. Yep if you didn't guess it, that was Rosalina Dark. A very hyper and very fun girl to be around, too. She was a black hedgehog with dark red streaks in her now longer hair and arms and legs. Her ocean blue eyes always were always filled with fun. She was also a vampire in the family. She helped the others along with Star and was never the one to back down on a fight. She had the power to make anyone happy. If theirs a mean angry person around, Roe can easily make him happy.

Just when she was about to pass us, she looked back and smiled at us, "Hey, girls! Bye, girls!" she quickly said running around the next room which was the kitchen.

Me, Alicia, and Blaze blinked before hearing another yell from someone, "ROSALINA!" we looked back to see a tall strapping silver hedgehog running around the corner of the room and passing us with anger and tiredness in his eyes.

"Silver!" Blaze called out, but Silver didn't hear her which made her a bit sad.

Silver was actually Blaze's boyfriend and a vampire, too. He was a silver hedeghog, even thought you knew that, with yellow eyes and two long quills down his back and five short ones on his head. He was a very strong and trustworhy kind of guy who never left Blaze out of sight. He also saved her whent she was about to be killed by a bad vampire named Lare. Silver has two powers he can do. One, which he was born with, is telepathy and the other he can attack someone with his mind. One stair from him can easily knock you out.

Blaze sighed in a hurtful sigh, but suddenly gasped when a beautiful red rose floated in front of her with a lime green aura around it. She smiled and took the rose in her hands, "Oh Silver." she giggled.

I smiled and looked at Star with confusion, "So...what happened?" I asked.

Star giggled and looked at me with a smile, "Rosalina thought about waking Silver up and she did it with a very funny trick." she replied.

"Which was?" Blaze asked turning to look at her.

"She put pepper on his nose and Silver couldn't stop sneezing.".

We giggled a bit after that. I wondered why Silver was sneezing so much.

Alicia looked around to see if her boyfriend was around. She looked at Star with confusion in her blue eyes, "Hey...where's Espio?" she asked.

Star shrugged her shoulders, but had a smile saying 'I won't tell you.'. Alicia was about to look for him till she was quickly grabbed by the waist and turned around to have a pair of lips on hers. She parted to stair into the yellow eyes of her boyfriend who was smiling from ear to ear, "Right here." he joked.

Alicia smiled and pushed him playfully, "Espio! Come on! What have I told you about scaring me?" she asked giggling a bit.

"What? Can't I surprise my girlfriend at all?" Espio asked holding her to him in a tight hug.

This guy was Espio the chameleon. A strong ninja who also was a vampire, too. He was strong, serious, sometimes stubburn, and very trustworthy. He had eyes on Alicia ever since they met, but after a while they didn't agree with one another. But then a mean vampire, Scorn tried to have his way with Alicia twice, but Espio was there to save her and that was when love blossomed between them. As a chameleon, he can turn invisable, but he also has a power, too. He can read minds and send some messages through his mind, too.

Alicia hugged him tightly and kissed him with a quick peck on the lips, "Fine. But I'll forgive you this time. Happy anniversary" she smiled.

Espio shrugged his shoulders and smiled back, "Happy anniversary to you, too." he said lovingly. He wore a green hoodie with a circkle on the chest and it said, '9' for something. He had black jeans on a his usual purple, white, and black shoes**(I don't know what shoes he wears so who cares)**.

I smiled at the two and looked around for my boyfriend. I looked at Star and asked, "Um...do you know where Shadow is?".

Star pointed at the sliding glass doors leading out in the back yard, "I think he's out there. In the woods." she replied.

"Why?".

"Feeding.".

I nodded at that and left it where it was. I walked out to the back yard and it was still very beautiful to look at. Star really did a great job of gardening. Everywhere you look, theres flowers and more flowers all over the place. Did I forgot to mention that they live next to a large wilderness? Yep, they do. It's sometimes peacefull when you have no lights around, no cars, or busy people yelling an stuff. I actually like it here. And because of the woods, the five of them where able to feed without eating humans, or mobians. Yeah, you can call them vegetarians if you like.

I started my way down the path in the woods looking for anything black and red and handsome. I guess it was a little creepy since it's just me, but I was used to it. Shadow always took me around the woods by ourselves. I loved being near my vampire. If it wasn't for him, I woulnd't be alive now. Scourge bit me and left me to die, but Shadow did the thing he still regrets to this very day, but saved my life. He bit me and poured in some kind of fluid which did not make me a vampire, but gave me an ever lasting life. It pains me since I'll live for a long time, but at least I'm with my man forever.

The cool thing about him was that Shadow had the power to use chaos control easily and could actually see in the future. He sometimes gets them and they're always true. The first time I found out he had it, was when I was about to be attacked by some goons, but he saw me in the future and came to rescue me. And after I was captured and held prisoner by Scourge, he saw me again and came to save me. He says they come and go, like one day, he has two, other days like two days later, he has them again. So it's every so often I guess.

When I was almost to the middle of the forest, I looked around to see where Shadow was. He should be coming around cause he always sence that I'm around. I then looked around behind me and didn't see anything, but then I heard a slight crack of leaves being stomped on. I swirved around to see if Shadow was sneaking behind me, but no one was there.

I started to get a bit freaked out. Someone was watching me! I didn't understand who it was, but it was really staring to scare me. Just then, I heard another sound and this one sound like something was coming closer and closer to me. I looked over my shoulder to see figure like shadow a long ways away from me. It didn't look like Shadow so this was really freaking me out. I couldn't tell what it was, or who it was. I only could tell that it looked like a hedgehog with painful red gleaming eyes staring right at me.

I did the only thing I could do. I quickly swirved around on my heel and ran straight back to the house fast! "Shadow! Shadow!" I called out while running like a killer is behind me.

I looked back to see if that figure was following me. I stopped in my tracks to see that it wasn't. I sighed and panted from the running. What was that thing? It wasn't slenderman I could tell you that! But...what was that...that thing!? I was about to walk on when I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist, "AUGH!" I screamed and quickly turned around to see a pair of ruby eyes on me in confusion and worry.

"Rose! What wrong!?" Shadow asked.

Shadow was holding me protectively in his arms and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. Shadow was a black onix hedgehog with red crimson streaks down his quills and arms and legs. He wore golden power rings on his wrists and legs to keep his chaos powers in line. He also wore a black leather jacket with white fabric inside to keep him warm and a gray shirt. He also had on dark blue jeans with chains on the pant legs and red and black rocket shoes.

"I...I...I saw...something in the woods..." I replied almost out of breath from both the scream and the running still.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at me, but still held me tightly, "What was it? Did it hurt you?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked up at him, "No...it's ok...I guess...it was only an animal." I lied.

What could I tell him? That I saw some hedgehog out there who had these glowing red eyes full of murder staring at me!? Like hell I would tell him. Maybe I will tell him when the time was right. Shadow looked at me with still a confused look, but nodded anyways to let it slide. With a quick motion, he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I smiled and returned the kiss to him.

Even though I was scared a bit, I always know that Shadow would always be there for me through thick and thin. When he parted from me, he smiled and caressed my cheek softly, "Looks like my rose is good then." he said.

I nodded and parted from him, but took his hand in mine, "Next time, let me know when your out here so I wouldn't come find you again." I said with a giggle.

He chuckled and started walking back to the house with me by his side, "Well you could of waited for me inside." he told me.

"And how was I supposed to know when you'll be back?".

"I'll always be back to your side, Rose. Never forget that.".

How can I not? He's so protective of me and I love him about that. He's always there and I was never out of his sight. I smiled and nodded, "I won't." I replied.

We walked back to the house while talking a bit to each other, but I did notice the strange look in Shadow's eyes when he looked behind him every so often. I wonder what that meant? Was he angry about something? Worried? I don't know, but I chose not to question him as we walked to the house.

**Soooooooo here's the next chappie! Yep, we got to see the rest of the cast! Ok, hope you like this chappie and time for the next for TPGS! The pink glass slipper if anyone doesnt know...**

**BYYYYYYYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeello! Glad y'all are lovin my story! Hope it's ok, cause I'm still trying to make a good plot. O well...if it doesn't work...help me. Ok, time to start! And...bye!**

**Chapter 4 An Evil Has Awakened****.**

**(Amy's POV)**

After Shadow and I got back from the woods, we went back inside the house to see everyone in the living room. Rosalina was pouting like a child in the chair next to Star who was giggling at her childish actions, Silver was hugging Blaze for saying sorry for not welcoming her and good thing she's able to forgive him with a little peck on the lips, and Espio is sitting on the couch with Alicia on his chest nuzzling him like a kitten.

We got in having everyone see us and smiled. Star looked at me with a calm smile she always used, "Amy! You found Shadow!" she said happily.

I nodded. Shadow came up beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Rose wouldn't leave me alone I'm afraid." he joked.

"Hey!" I shouted and playfully punched him.

He laughed along with everyon else. It was good having the whole team with us again. What's that? You say we're forgetting someone? Oh right, Moonlight! Yeah, she is still part of our family, but she was sent to New York to a better school. She promised not to bite anyone other than animals, but we trust her.

Shadow smiled down on me and chuckled a bit. Then his face turned serious like he was in a thinking position. He looked at Espio and Silver and said, "Guys...I need to talk to you two. Alone.".

The two guys looked at each other, then back at him with a nod. Blaze came up to Alicia and I and pulled her book back up her shoulders higher, "Ok. We better go, or we'll never hear the end of it from the princaple..." she said pulling Alicia off of Espio who was frowning a bit.

I nodded with a giggle and walked up to the door with Rosalina and Star next to us, "Hey guys we'll be going on ahead of ya so don't stay too long!" Rosalina shouted and rushed out the door.

All of us girls waved and walked out leaving the guys alone together. I don't know why, but something tells me that Shadow was going to tell them what he was seeing in the woods. I hope it's good news. While we walked on, Blaze and Star talked a bit, and Rosalina was still in the front of us feeling very happy about something in her head. Alicia was walking side by side with me and talking a bit about things I don't really mind.

"So you and Espio going to a restaurant, or the movies?" I asked with a sly smile.

She blushed and her wings flapped nervously, "No not those places, he thought about a nice relaxing time at my house." she replied. I gaped my mouth open.

"What!? Espio just wants to spend the night alone with you at your house!?" I asked, "I thought as an anniversury, you two'd be going out to a big fancy restaurant, or just anywhere?".

"Well...he and I don't like big places and we don't have that much money, but I liked the idea. And we're also going to visit grandpa at the hospital, too.".

I forgot about her grandpa. He did come back for at least a month, but then went back to the hospital to check up on his heart. He's been doing ok, according to Alicia, but I don't know...at least Espio will be with her till then. I nodded and smiled. Alicia looked at me with a confused look, "By the way, have you been contacting Sonic at all?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. They have been on their trip to the islands since last month. I still talk to him once in a while since they can't get good reception, but at least I can somtimes." I replied, "he alwyas complains about the water there and how his girlfriend is egging him to go in with him.".

Sonic was my old neighbor back then. And you want to know another thing about him? He's actually a vampire himself! Actually he was a bad one at that, but somehow, he opened his heart to good again and helped Shadow defeat Scourge. He's made a great life again along with his girlfriend, Carsa. I still don't understand about her. She looked completely familiar, but I let it slide knowing how happy Sonic finally was with her. The two were unsplittable and they had enough money to ship themselves to the Jamaican islands. I'm hoping he's ok knowing Sonic and his very big fear of water.

Alicia laughed and nodded since she understands his fear as well, "Oh well, he needs to learn sometime, or sooner." she said jokingly.

I agreed and we kept our pace with the others to school. Oh how I wish we didn't go to this place called 'school'. But at least things can't get any worse...can they?

* * *

**(Guys POV)**

The guys stayed behind to hear what Shadow had to say. Espio remained on the couch with his arm on the arm chair and his head leaning in his palm. Silver was leaning on the wall next to him with his arms crossed. Both of them had confused and serious looks on their faces. Shadow sat in a chair across from them and he crossed his arms and layed them on his knee.

"So what's up, Shadow?" Silver spoke up first.

Espio nodded with the question. Shadow sighed and looked out the sliding glass window in the living room, "I'm not sure. I'm feeling something. Something dangerous." he replied.

Espio raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

It took a minute to have Shadow remember something from the past. He finally had it in his head and his eyes narrowed in anger and shock, "Oh no..." he mumbled.

"Uh...what was that, Shadow?" Silver asked lifting his hand to his ear.

"Remember my old enemy?".

"Scourge?".

Shadow looked at Silver with a glare and stood up from his seat. He walked over to the sliding glass window and crossed his arms again. He growled under his breath and said, "Cabern...".

Espio flinched a bit from the name and stood up from the seat, "Wait...Cabern!? You mean your old enemy you banished yourself?" he asked.

Shadow nodded and sighed remembering the horrible memory of him. Silver raised an eyebrow at both the vampires, "Can...someone explain to me who Cabern is?" he asked walking up to the Shadow.

"Cabern is a very evil vampire. He's the one who ruined my life forever!" Shadow growled.

The silver hedgehog saw a bit of sadness in the stone black hedgehog, "What happened?" he asked.

"After I was turned into a vampire, I was raised in a village. There I met a young girl named Maria. She was everything. No one wanted her to end up like she did. He killed her. He killed her along with the rest of the villagers.".

Silver looked down sadly and sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.".

Shadow nodded in forgiveness. Espio walked up to the two with still a confused look, "But what about Cabern?" he asked.

"I could feel him. I guess Rose saw something out there that was actually him as well, but lied about an animal scaring her.".

Espio looked down at the floor, then back up at him, "You think he has broken out?" he asked in a serious tone.

Shadow sighed and looked at his teamates, "I don't know...but I can feel somthing out there that is just like his discusting sent." he told him, "you two need to be aware of what is out there. Tell Star and Rosalina when you get the chance. We may be in a different batle and this time it'll be even more dangerous for the girls.".

Silver and Espio nodded, "Alright! We'll be on our guard! And I'll be right by Blaze the whole time." the silver hedgehog said with a fist in the air.

"I'm not letting anything happen to my angel, or our friends." the purple chameleon told him.

Shadow nodded, "I'll keep an eye out on Rose, too. Just be aware.".

With another nod, the three guys grabbed their stuff and headed out to meet their girls and friends. Shadow still had a disturbing feeling of what is bound to happen, but let it slide to catch up to his rose.

* * *

In a far away place where no civilization is around. Trees were around, but dead to the bark and no flowers bloomed, or grass. It was a baron wasteland and no one has ever set foot on the land for over many years. A large crack was forming in the ground and a loud roar was heard after the ground crumbled some more.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the dry ground and slammed it on the flat surface to pull up the body it came with. When the hole opened more, a dark crimson hedgehog sprout out of the ground and crawled up on the surface. His body was mingled and his clothes were torn. He bared his teeth with his canines showing of how sharp and horrible they wer and he chuckled under his breath looking up to the sun.

"Finally! After five hundred years of being trapped in that forsaken prison, I have finally been freed! Now...Shadow...time to make your life a living hell...!".

**Uh oh...that's not good! I wonder who that guy is? All answers will be answered when we get through the chappies!**

**P.S. I forgot to mention the OC's I'm using.**

**Starlight the Angel...Starlight**

**Rosalina Dark-Rose...Princess Dark-Rose**

**Thank you for letting me use them in this!**

**BYYYYYYE!**


	5. OCs wanted

**Hello! Sorry this is a notic! I'm gonna need some OC's! Mostly guys please! I need about three, or two guy OC's for my story! Hope that people will be able to let me use them. You don't have to explain much, but please I need boy OCsssssssssssss!**

**Name.**

**Power.**

**What they look like.**

**What they wear.**

**That's all I need. And here's a heads up their gonna be the vampire minions in the story, but they will turn normal at the end. They won't die. But I do need just those three, or two OCs. Thank you!**

**XD aliciathewolf45 XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Ok, I got some OCs! If some of you didn't get picked, I'm sorry, but maybe I might use them if I can think of anything off hand. The two OCs I'm using are...**

**Night the Hedgehog...Night the hedgehog1998**

**Evan the Hedgehog...LineatherHedgehog15**

**Thank you for letting me use your OCs in this! Again, I'm sorry, but again, I might use them if I can think of a good time to put them in. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 Prom Talk.**

**(Amy's POV)**

The day started out ok. I got to see my boyfriend and I was able to walk to school with him...sorta. He caught up to me almost to the entrance to the school, but I was ok since he was happy to see me. I hated school the most now. I always have, but this is worse. Last year, I was with Shadow and some of my friends in most of my classes, but now, I can only stay in a few with him. Some are only with one, or two of my friends. I hated this very much. But at least my friends are with me till the very end.

I walked in with Blaze next to me and we sat down in our chairs ready for the lesson to begin. I looked around and sighed sadly that Shadow wasn't in the class. I'm sure he was fumming as well. Blaze seemed to notice my weird behavior, but smiled and patted me on the back to get my attention.

I swirved around and looked at her, "What?" I asked.

"Missing your Shadow already?" she asked in a joke.

I glared and crossed my arms and slumped in my seat, "Well aren't you sad your not with your boyfriend?" I asked.

Blaze shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Yes, but I know that I'm going to see him afterwards." she pointed out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Silver and I always have a five minute study date in the library. So I'll see him sooner than I know it." she smiled even more with a little blush on her face.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her. At least one of my friends was happy. I wonder about Alicia? She has the 'big' date with Espio tonight so she must be getting a little nervous. Oh who am I kidding? This is the girl that looks fear in the eye and still smiles. She'll be just fine. And with Espio right by her at all times, then she's perfectly alright.

Soon the doors openend to have our teacher, Mr. Barns, to come in. He was a grey wolf with little patches of white in his fur. He wore only a black tux and a little red tie. He looked pretty nice, but knowing him, he's very mean like all my other teachers. He's ok, I had him in most of my classes and he can be very mean when you get on his bad side, but all in all, he's ok.

"Welcome back, students to another day of learning!" he said walking over to the white board and wrote down the genda for the day, "as you know prom is coming up!".

My stomach churned a bit. Hearing the word 'prom' was torture in my head. I really want Shadow to ask me to prom, but I feel scared that he won't and I'll be at the prom by myself. I sighed deeply, but quietly. Blaze put a hand on my shoulder to help me feel better. I smiled and turned back to Mr. Barns hopefully to get that out of my head soon.

Mr. Barns looked at each of us and sighed, "I know how you are all eagerly waiting to spend the entire night doing absolutely nothing, but dance and drink." he said making the kids giggle and chuckle a bit, "but you will love me dearly, cause afterwards, I am handing out some exam papers just to show how nicely I am.".

And there it is! Mr. Barns' nice-yet-very-mean-in-the-inside talk. I groaned with Blaze and the others and slammed my head on the desk along with some others. I hated this class so much I can already die! I was about to when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly glanced down and saw that Shadow was secretly texting me. I looked up at Mr. Barns to see he wasn't paing attention. Thank god.

I took my phone out and placed a book up and opened to hide what I was doing. Blaze was a good watcher in case someone saw me texting. I opened my phone and started to text with a smile.

**Shadow: Hey, love.**

Me: Hey. So are you supposed to be texting in class?

**Shadow: What, me!? I would never :-P**

Me: Yeah :-). So what's up, mr. I'm-going-to-get-in-trouble?

**Shadow: You think I'm going to get in trouble? Rose, you think to much.**

Me: So what's really wanting you to text me?

**Shadow: Well...uh...there's...something I want to ask you...**

Me: Um...yes? :-/

**Shadow: Amy Rose...will you-**

"Amy! Mr. Barns is looking at you!".

I quickly put my phone down and looked up at the wolf with green eyes right on me. I smiled a weak smile, but tried to make it look like a real one. "Amy, could you please tell the class the answer to page nintey." he ordered in a strict tone.

Nerves started to grow more and I fumbled to the page. I looked at the question, but guess what, I DONT KNOW! I was about to say that till I felt a kick on me from Blaze. I looked over slightly to see her tapping her pencil on a piece of paper, but also looking up at the board. It said '8.91'.

"Uh...8.91?" I asked in an answer.

"Weldone, Amy. But next time...keep that phone in your pocket from now on." he said with a little smirk.

I nodded quickly and turned to my work, but gave a 'thank you' smile to Blaze who was smiling back at me. I feel so lucky for her to be in my class. But what I wanted to know is what was Shadow about to ask? Was it about...no I doubt it...but maybe...?

* * *

**(normal POV)**

A dark green hedgehog was walking down an alley way making his way back to his home from work. He looked like a certain hero we know and love, but he was dark green and had bangs the same color. He had blackish-grey tips on his quills and a scar over his left eye. He wore dark jeans with a few holes in them with a black shirt and biker gloves. He had boots the same as Silver's only they were green and rey with yellow power bands on them.

He walked down a dark alley hoping that it was the quickest way to get home. He sighed under his breath when he came to a corner and found it was a dead end. He looked around hoping that there was another way out, but turns out, he was stuck.

"Damn...well guess I gotta turn around and head back the long way." he sighed swirving on his heel to the other side of the alley to make his way out.

Suddenly, a dark figure was there standing right infront of him. He looked completely worn out and looked very old. The dark green hedgehog saw the man and started to feel a bit nervous inside, but kept a good posture in case something happened, "Uh...sir? You alright?" he asked.

The figur didn't make any sort of sound, but slumped to the ground. The green hedgehog rushed over and kneeled down to see if he was ok, "Hey!? Hey!? You ok!? Hey, my name's Evan and I want to help you!" Evan shouted looking over his tattered body to check any sort of stab wound, or anything.

"If you want to help...then you will be my victim..." the figure said instantly sprouting up and grabbing Evan by his shoulders.

"Aaugh! Hey! Let go!" he shouted trying to pry the weak, yet stirdy man off of him.

The man started to coil his body around Evan and pulling him towards him. Evan tried his best to get out, but to no prevail, "I want...I want...I WANT YOUR BLOOD!" the man shouted before doving his fangs in the dark green hedgehog's neck.

Evan's eyey flew open wide and he let out a blood curtling scream, "AAAAAAUGH!", he did his best to get out while the man slurped up his blood. Evan started to lose focus and soon was limp in his arms. The man took his fangs out of the neck and laid the unconcious hedgehog on the ground.

He licked his lips and smirked with his evil red gleaming eyes down on him, "Now...rise..." he ordered stepping back a few feet.

With that order, Evan's eyes flew open with them now pure red as blood and he started to pick himself up off the ground. He stood on his feet and looked at the figure with a very deep look of want for blood, "What...what the hell...did you do to me!?" he shouted clenching his fists.

The man chuckled under his breath, "I am Cabern and you are my new follower." he said crossing his arms.

"Me...your follower!? Ha! I'm not following you for anything!" Evan yelled walking away from Cabern.

The dark vampire chuckled once more and lifted his hand to slit a line on his wrist. The blood soon started to ooze out and the smell started to seep into the air making it's way to Evan. When he caught a whiff of it, his mouth started to drool and his teeth bared. He turned around to see Cabern with an evil grin on his face, "What...is...".

"That...is my blood. Go on...taste it." Cabern said holding out his hand to him.

Evan, with a great speed, came right up to his wrist and sniffed the blood from his cut. Even inhailed the scent up to his nose making his fangs grow out even more. He finally dug his teeth into Cabern's flesh. He didn't flinch since he could hardly feel pain. The sound of Evan's slurping was music to the evil man's ears. He smirked when Evan finally after five minutes took his fangs out and breathed a little bit of air.

The dark green hedgehog looked up at Cabern with his eyes begging for more. Cabern smirked and put an arm on his shoulder, "You want more?" he asked having him nod slowly, "then I'll give you more...if you follow me.".

Evan looked down at his feet and sighed before looking up at him with a emotionless face, "Alright.".

**Uh oh...first victim and he's wanting blood! And what was Shadow wanting to ask Amy for? Find out in the next exciting chapter! BYENEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Love to say thank y'all for wanting to read this story. I'm still trying to think of some good plots for it, but if any y'all got some good ideas for this story, I'm happy to read and see if they work for this. Don't be shy to tell me your ideas. I'm more than happy to see what kind of awesome Idease y'all gots in your smart little noggins. Ok, and like to say thank you for Night the hedgehog1998 for giving me his cool ideas for his OC, Night. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 A New Minion.**

**(Alicia's POV)**

School was boring as usual. I thought it could get better since prom was coming up. But no, it's not. It never is. I'm glad though cause after this week of school, Espio will take me out for our annivursery. I can't wait! Yes, people say I really hate that, but Espio means more and he kinda wanted to do something for us to make our relationship better. I love him anyways.

I just got done with my third period class and it was time for lunch. I walked over to my locker and opened it up to get some money and books. I'm heading to the library afterwards so I can find a good book again. You know me, me and books all about monster romance and vampires. When I got my books out, I was fumbling through my bag to get some money out. I was also going to wait for Espio since his class is just around the corner so he would meet me here to walk to lunch together.

As I was going through my many pockets in my bottomless backpack, I heard some squealing down the hallway. I looked up to see the 'cool boy' of the school, Night the Hedgehog. He was a black hedgehog that looked very creepily alike to Shadow and he had instead of red stripes and eyes, he had dark blue down his upright quills and arms and legs along with his eyes. He had on a black shirt with a dark green jacket on over it with a few rips and tears in it. He also had on dark blue jeans like his stripes and eyes and last but not lease. his blue and white shoes that looked like Shadow's hover shoes.

I groaned out loud to see him walkind down the hallway winking at a bunch of girls along the way. He's a big idiot. All he does is try to pick up girls and then the next, have sex with them, or just leave them on the side of the highway. He was coming down to my locker with his smug smirk plasted on his face and I couldn't help, but try not to vomit out in public. I quickly turned away and huffed an angry sigh while I proceeded to go through my stuff. I tried to get out what I can so he wouldn't notice me.

When I finally got my stuff out, I quickly put my bag in my locker and took out my black and red purse. I quickly shut my locker door only to be surprised by Night who was standing next to me with his arm on the other locker over his head and the other on his hip making a cool pose, "Hey, my angel. What's up?" he asked in a smug tone.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Night has a thing for me? Kill me now...,"Not in the mood, Night, now go away!" I demanded turning away from him and walking away a few steps before he placed an arm in front of me.

"Don't be like that. I just want to see if my only angel is good." he said pushing me so my back was on my locker door.

I growled some more and pushed his arms off of me, "I got a check up, happy!? Now leave me alone!" I shouted trying to get away, but Night quickly grabbed me again and pulled me in a tight embrace, "let go!".

The blue and black hedgehog only chuckled and started to feel my sides with his hand and the other is tightly around my waist, "Your really sexy today. How bout we go on a date tonight?" he asked with his dark blue eyes in my light ones.

Now I really almost puked on him. I wish I did. I did my best to struggle out of his hold while he still felt me up and down. We are in school so where are the damn teachers when you need them!? I growled visiously up to him almost spitting in his face when I shouted, "NO! Now let me go, or I'll burn your ass so you wouldn't be able to sit anymore!".

"Damn girl. Your fiesty. And I like that in a girl. Especially you." he said leaning his head down to use his nose to nuzzle in my neck.

I tightly closed my eyes and tried even harder to get out. God this bastard is really wanting me to kill him here and now! Where's anybody to get me out!? Where's Espio! Espio I need help! Please! Suddenly, Night's body was off of me like a snap. I opened my eyes to see him in a strangler hold by Espio. Thank god.

"Ow damn it! Let go! Let go!" Night shouted struggling out of his stronger hold.

Espio's face looked very angry and I can understand why. He tightly gripped his arm that was around Night's neck and the other holding his two hands behind his back, "Good thing I came before I could see you trying to grope my girlfriend!" he growled in his ear holding him more tightly.

Night shouted some more and struggled to get out, "Come on, damn it! Let me go!" he shouted some more.

Having enought to hear him complain and shout in his ear, Espio finally let him go as he stumbled back and glared at both me and him, "Don't think this is over, chameleon!" he hissed.

Espio stood in front of me and glared daggers into his dark blue eyes, "Stay away from her, you bastard!" he growled some more.

"You wish! Alicia! You will be mine! I don't care if I have to kill to get to you, but you will be mine!" he yelled turning away and running out of the room and out of the door to the outside.

I sighed and ran a hand through my blond hair, "God I hate him..." I sighed looking at the floor.

"You and me both." I heard Espio over me. I then felt warm, yet cold hands around me pulling me in a safe embrace, "he didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked up to see his golden eyes staring down on me, "No. Thanks for comeing at a good time." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled a bit and kissed me for only a second, "Sorry. The teacher couldn't stop with his lecture and when I over heard you two, I then saw what he was thinking and didn't want that to happen." he told me.

"Uh...what did he think of, or I shouldn't ask...?" I asked in a little nervous tone.

"Well...let's just say that he wanted to have you in bed with him..." he growled low at the last part.

I was blushing red when I knew what he meant. Bastard... But I'm glad Espio can read minds...although he can be a real sneak sometimes about it, "I heard that." Espio joked giving me a funny smirk.

I looked up at him with a playful glare, "Hey! What did I say about reading my mind!?" I asked pushing him smiling.

"I can't help it. Sometimes I can be a real 'sneak'." he joked some more making me giggle.

Hey what'cha gotta do with a mind reading vampire? I smiled at him and pecked his lips before taking his hand and walking down the hallway leading to the lunch room. While we walked, I couldn't help, but feel very scared inside hearing what Night said. He wouldn't kill to get to me...would he? The very thought of it scared me a bit inside. Espio was quick enough to wrap his arms aound my waist bringing me to a comforting hug. I smiled up at him as he did to me. Over protective boyfriend.

* * *

Night went out of the school and walked out to the back way of the building. He stomped through the back gates and walked out to the town. He was still fumming and growling under his breath. He hated to being defeated by that damn chameleon and always losing her to him. Night growled some more while turning down his alley where he usually does bad things like smoke, drink, or mug someone who was unlucky to go near the alley.

He walked on till he got to the dead end of the place and leaned his back against the wall. Even though it's only lunch time and theres thirty minutes of it, he didn't care at all. He took out a cigeratte and a lighter, "Damnit..." he grumbled lighting his cigi on fire and placing it in his mouth, "that fucker is really hard to get to. But...how can he always get to me before I could actually get to her? It's not like he's psychic.".

Night took another puff from his cigi and blew out holding the little drug in between his index and middle fingers. He looked up to the sky and growled under his breath, "That angel should be mine! She's everything I want! A hot body, a hot temper, a hot sexy body...everything...if there's a good way to get her to be mine...I'll gladly take it!" he said taking another puff from the cigi.

Just then, he heard a slight shuffle in the shadows of the alley. He looked up and saw something moving a little. He dropped his cigeratte on the floor and stepped on it before walking up to the figure, "Who's there!? This is my terf! You better get out, or I'll make you!" he demanded making balls of fists to his side.

The figure didn't move, but chuckled, "I see you have something you wish to obtain." the figure, a male's voice called out.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Night barked crossing his arms acrosss his chest.

"I hear you want...a woman to be yours." the man said making the black and blue hedgehog nod, "I can give you some of my power so you can easily get her to be yours...forever...".

Hearing the word 'forever', Night's smirk became evin bigger than before, "Forever, huh? Sounds like a long time." he said sarcastically.

The man's eyes opened to have blood red gleams staring at him, "Well...do we have a deal?" he asked holding out his hand to him, but part of his arm was still covered by darkness.

Night looked at the hand and back to the eyes. Either do what this guy says and get Alicia to be his forever, or walk away and pretend this never happened. He smirked and quickly took it, "You got yourself a deal, buddy." he smirked.

The man's eyes glowed even brighter after the deal, "Wonderful...now first!" he shouted pulling the now confused hedgehog in the shadow fast without any restraint, or force.

After that, a loud scream was heard in the alley way, but no one was around to hear it. Night stumbled backwards out of the shadows and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and the other on his now punctured neck. He growled at the man that was now coming out of the darkness able to show himself once again. A dark blood red hedgehog came out and crossed his arms across his chest while licking his lips clean from the flesh blood he had tasted, "Now...your ready." he said in a low voice.

Night was panting hard from the sudden pain he had to endure for a while. He finally stood up and took his hand off of his neck seeing the dried blood that was from the two holes that were now in his skin, "Wha..." he said quietly before turning and glaring at the hedgehog, "what the mother fucking hell did you do to me!?".

"I made you more powerful. You are now a vampire like me." he said with an evil smirk, "you made a deal with me and I gave this as a present.".

"Who said I wanted to be a fucking blood sucking ass!?" Night hissed before turning around and walking out of the alley, "thanks, but no thanks! The deal is off!".

The blood red hedgehog stood there and smirked even wider and closed his eyes, "What about the woman?" he asked knowing this was the only way to convince him.

Stopping at that moment in question, Night looked over his shoulder and glared at the vampire, "What?" he asked back.

"The woman. She is what you wanted right? With you being a vampire, you will have her as your own if you turn her yourself. She will be yours forever. You wish for that...right?".

A few minutes have passed on. Both hedgehogs looked at both each other and at the ground. The blood red vampire continued to smirk and stare at the newly made vampire as he growled while thinking. Night looked at the ground and glared in thought. Soon his growl became a deep evil chuckle. He thought since he was now a vampire, he can bite Alicia and kill Espio so she will be his and only his.

Few more minutes later, Night looked up from the ground and turned to the vampire. He smirked and walked over to him with his hand extended out for a shake, "Alright. Name's Night the Hedgehog." he said taking the vampire's hand who gladly accepted.

"Cabern...the Vampire Hedgehog.".

**Uh oh...a new follower and this one is not wanting to let his prey go without a fight. Sorry this didn't have any shadamyness in it, but I wanted to get Night in it. So the next one I think they might be some shadamy stuff but I'll think about it. I'm still thinking here. Ok hope y'all like it and please review nicely. BYENEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey cutie pies! Hope y'all are lovin this story! I like to start off with a new OC I'm using! Thank you Anairakthehealf for letting me use your OC for this! Thank you and please review nicely! Ok so on wards and up wards! Lets'a go!**

**Chapter 8 The Strange Guy.**

**(Blaze's POV)**

It was almost time to go and for some reason, Silver was acting pretty strange. Strange, you ask? Well he's been keeping a good close eye on me and we hardly ever split up. I don't know what's going on, but it doesn't look that good. He's just like how when Scourge was alive and he wanted me, Amy, and Alicia. I can't ask him since everytime I do, he's always telling me to not worry. Silver is a great boyfriend, but he did promise me not that he wouldn't keep secrets from me. Oh well.

I was on my way outside to read. I love reading and just doing some of my homework outside in the bright warm sun and I love it very much! Silver likes it, too, but I guess he really doesn't like sitting in one place for a long time. Oh well, again... I walked out and saw a bunch of kids all around the outside of the school. It didn't look too crowded, but it was a little too rowdy since theirs so many jocks and nerds around.

I saw a perfect tree to sit and relax by. I calmly walked over to the tree and sat down placing my pack next to me and brought out my laptop. I waited for at least a bit till I started typing in some keys on my computer. Silver was supposed to meet me here outside at this time. Must've been hold back in class for something. That's my silver clown.

As I was typing in on my mini computer, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up from my screen and looked around to catch a glimps of red eyes staring at me from the front gates of the school. I looked away, but had my eyes on him from the corners. He was a dark green hedgehog. Kind of like Sonic only a little more rugged and weird. He kept on looking at me with such red eyes. I felt a bit uncomfortable so I acted like I was getting someting out of my pack.

I looked up once more to see him gone. Who the hell was that!? He didn't look like anyone I know from school and trust me, I know everyone here since I'm on the school's website sometimes. Smart girl right here. I just stared at that spot where the hedgehog was. What about him was strange and it made me shiver inside. Then I felt a person over me. I turned back to my screen to see some shoes, then I looked up slowly to find out those shoes belonged to my good friend, Anairak.

She was a healf. Half cat, half hedgehog, half wolf. I know, weird and cool, right? She was a sky blue girl with long hair that reaches to her shoulders and two sets of arched bangs on her forehead that goes down to her muzzle. She kind of looked like Amy, but taller a bit and she haid a long tail then a short one. She wore a black tshirt and black jeans that reached mid thigh and a pair of boots that looked like the kind that people wear in the army. In her hair, she wore a black hair band and black fingerless gloves.

Anairak looked down at me with a big smile on her face and her hands behind her back, "Hey, Blaze! What's up!?" she asked in a chiper voice.

I smiled and closed my laptop, "I'm ok. I'm glad your out of class early." I said looking back up at her.

Anairak is a great friend of mine. She was bubbly and cheerful to be around, but can be a bit of a downer when she's in a bad mood of course. She can use the power of water, air, and fire. She can also do shape shifteing. It's actualy kind of cool to have that kind of power. I remember that she got detention for a few weeks cause she shape shifted into our principle saying we have no classes. Boy was she in trouble that day...

Anairak sat down on the ground next to me, "Hey! Are ya thnking about prom coming up? I'm thinkin that you and Silver would definetly win for prom king and queen!" she complimented.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "Yeah, but I'm not really into that kind of thing so if we do win, I'll just give my crown to someone else." I said opening my laptop again.

"What!? Prom king and queen is the most important thing EVER!" she shouted in my ear.

I shook my head from the yell and sighed again, "Sorry, I'm just not that into that kind of stuff.".

"Fine...hey looky who's coming!?".

Just after she said that, I quickly picked up my head to see Silver flying towards us from the top of the third floor class room window. It's nice to have psychic powers I guess. I flew down right next to us and some how turned off his abilities. He looked down at me and smiled his cute wide grin, "Hey, Blaze! Sorry I'm late." he said quickly sitting down on my other side of me.

I smiled, "It's fine, Silver. So what happened this time?" I asked.

Silver sighed and playfully laid his head on my lap keeping me away from my computer, "It was pure torture! I mean, come on! I may be old, but I don't want to be lectured so many times in one day!" he told us putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose.

With an eye roll, I looked down and played with his front quills, "Maybe you should at least pay attaintion in class for once." I said with a smirk.

He eye rolled, but smiled at me with his golden eyes I love to see. Anairak was smiling away at us seeing how sweet we were, "See!? You two would make an excelent king and queen for the prom!" she continued.

I sighed and looked at her in an annoyed way, "Hey, Anairak, can you shapeshift out of here so I can spend time with my bf?" I asked.

"Ya don't hafta ask me twice, missy." she scoffed playfully getting up from her spot and stretching a bit, "besides...I think I see some fresh meat over there, so I'll meet you sometime. K? See ya, you two crazy love birds!".

I watched as she left with a quick change in her apearance to look like a different dark navy blue hedgehog and run up to a pack of girls. I rolled my eyes again and looked down at Silver to actually see him dozing off. What a lazy ass. I smiled and continued to stroke his quills gently so he can rest up till our next class.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was looking at me again. I looked up and searched till I looked at the back of my school to see the same dark green hedgehog from the gates. What the hell is this guy's problem!? Am I some sort of a attention magnet to him!? I growled under my breath lightly hoping he would go away soon. Soon enough, his head disapeared from the wall. Must've got scared, or something?

I continued to glare at the spot where that guys was till I felt a hand on my cheek. It was able to bring me out of my thoughts and down to my silver boyfriend who was looking up at me in a worried way, "Hey...you ok?" he asked gently stroking my cheek.

I smiled and placed a hand on his, "Yeah I'm fine, but for some reason, I'm seeing some guy looking at me." I told him.

Silver, hearing what I said, quickly sat up from my lap and looked to where the guy was. He did look pretty menacing so I'm glad my vampire bf was here to make sure I was safe. Don't get me wrong, I am powerful with my fire, but he was very scary with his red glaring eyes.

After a few minutes of looking and thinking, Silver grabbed my book and stuffed it in my pack along with my laptop, "Come on." he said grabbing my pack and hoisting it over his shoulder.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and asked, "Huh? What is...?".

"It's fine. Don't worry, but our classes will start in a bit so don't worry alright?" he quickly said taking my hand and lifting me up from the ground on my feet.

What going on with him? It's like something was out here and he didn't want me to be near it. I instead followed with him tightly gripping my hand in his. I looked up at him to see his eyes were worried and also angry at something. I continued to think what was going on till we got in side our classrooms.

* * *

**(Evan's POV)**

Being a dead vampire is something else. I havn't bit anyone yet and I don't plan to. But that man, Cabern was it? He said I need to drink to survive. I didn't even think about it till I crossed paths with a weird school. I saw a bunch of kids walking around the school and out of the place. For some reason, my body was getting completely agitated and it wanted something from those kids. Something...red and juicy.

I quickly walked up to the school gates and looked inside carefully hiding till I saw something purple. I looked closely to see a purple cat sitting by herself under a large oak tree in the front of the school. She looked beautiful and so...delicious. I wanted to get over there and maybe say hi, or take a bite, but before I could, I saw her golden eyes look directly at me. I stayed like that looking right at her till I finally moved and ran to the back of the school.

She looked so good and so well plumped. I felt my fangs stretch out and I wanted to feel how her flesh is to my points of my canines going in her skin. She was a great target for me and I want her badly! I walked around the school and got inside unnoticed and walked up to the wall to hide. I peaked around the corner a bit to see the cat, but she was with a silver hedgehog. What the hell!? She was stroking his quills while he rested on her lap! Damn that ass!

I wanted to go over there and take out that ass, but something was telling me that it wasn't a good idea. Something about that guy was really weird. Like...he was...like me! Is this guy a...vampire too!? But...why isn't he attacking her!? Isn't he supposed to bite her and suck her delicious blood!? Caburn will give me quite a lot of explination by the time I get through him.

Just then, her eyes looked up at me once more. I quickly moved back behind the wall and sighed of relief. At least that guy didn't see me. But about him was really weird... Who was he and what was he!? I'll need to figure this out before I claim that purple cat my own. I left the school ground easily unnoticed and left to find some answeres from a certain vampire.

**SNOW DAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok, hope y'all are liking this so far and I'm gettin to the good stuff to so hope you stay tuned and please review nicely. Ok? BYENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! Hope the story is still to your liking! Well nuff said so hope y'all will continue to love this story! Ok ev'ry pony! X3 Time to get'r done! Ok I'll stop...X3**

**Chapter 9 Time for a Get Together.**

Almost time for school to be let out for the day. Rumaging through her locker, Amy was rushing through trying find her things before the bell rings, "Come on! Where is...yes!" she said quickly grabbing a text book from the top shelf and stuffing it in her bag, "Finally! Hope he's still there!".

Amy slammed her locker shut, then rushed out of the halls quickly. She tried her best not to run for their was some teachers around, but she was suposed to meet up with Shadow at the tree in the front of the school. Amy rushed through almost tripping over her feet once in a while cause of her shuffling on the tile floors. When she got out of the school, she sighed of relief seeing that he wasn't there so that means she wasn't late.

The pink hedgehog walked down the outside stairs and rushed over to the tree, "Hey!? Shadow!? You there!?" she called setting her bag down on the ground next to the tree.

No answer. With the though of maybe he's still in the school, Amy sat on the ground and leaned her back on the tree. She smiled watching the sky longingly, "I hope he comes..." she sighed, "I wan't to know what he was about to ask in that text...".

She took out her book she took from her locker and opened it to make some notes for a test coming up. Although, she didn't really felt like studding at all, but if she didn't then a good scolding from her parents is what she'll definitely get. Amy sighed once more and thought about what he was about to ask. Was Shadow going to ask her about something important? It looked like it was something really special in the text.

A few minutes have passed, but no sign of him anywhere. With yet another sigh, Amy flipped her book closed and shoved it back in her bag, "I guess this time he won't be coming..." she said sadly standing up from her seat.

Before she was about to bend down and grab her bag, two arms snaked around her waist pulling her close to a warm strong chest, "Ah!" she shrieked, "Hey! Who's the-!" she was quickly interrupted when she looked back at the person holding her then quickly kissed gently instantly.

She widened her eyes in shock, then relaxed to see Shadow kissing her lovingly. He parted after a few seconds and showed his handsome smile he only showed her, "Sorry, Rose. Did I make you wait too long?" he asked holding her tightly.

"Well...yes you did." Amy replied, but smiled afterwards, "But I'm glad your back. What took so long!?".

"Uh...well...let's just say that...I was in the middle with some fight...".

Amy sighed and looked at him with a little scolding, "Shadow...! Really? I know how much you like fighting, but you really shouldn't fight all the time!" she scolded.

Shadow rolled his eyes playfully and let her go, "Yes, yes I know..." he said sitting on the grass and leaning his back on the tree then pulled her down to have her sit on his lap, "So anything else new?".

Amy looked away a bit in thought then back at him, "Yeah actually...uh...remember when you texted me in class?" she asked.

"...Yes?".

"Well...what were you going to ask me?".

Shadow immediately turned red and quickly turned away hiding his blush, "Oh...right...uh...well...uh..." he stuttered.

Amy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What...?".

"Uh...Amy...will you...g-g...go...to the-!".

"AMY!" he was quickly interrupted when Blaze and Alicia came up from behind the tree and attacked her with hugs making her fall to the ground, "AHH!" Amy shouted getting trampled on the ground with the two on top of her.

Shadow widened his eyes in surprise a bit, then looked up to see Silver and Espio next to him watchin their girls attack each other, "Hey Shadow! What's up?" Silver asked with a friendly smile and a wave from Espio.

The dark hedgehog nodded and stood up from his seat, "Hey...what are you guys doing here?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You told us to meet up at this tree. Remember?" Espio said crossing his arms.

Alicia and Blaze finally got off of the struggling pink hedgehog underneath, "Hey you ok?" Alicia asked helping her up off the ground.

"Yeah...I'm ok...next time...warn me before you were about to attack..." she mumbled holding on to her tightly.

Blaze giggled a bit then looked at the three guys, "So you guys ready to leave?" she asked.

Shadow then looked at her confused even more, "Huh?" he replied.

"Well we were suposed to meet here at the tree, then go home, then go and hang out tonight!".

"Yeah, we thought about maybe hanging out somewhere fun, like the skate park, or something." Silver suggested.

Alicia walked over to her boyfriend and looked at her friends, "I was kinda hoping of a nice quiet place. Maybe the library?" she asked.

Silver and Blaze chuckled a bit making the angel wolf steam in anger, "You always pick the library, Lia! It's a hang out, not a sleep out!".

The wolf sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine..." she mumbled making Espio chuckle.

"How bout we meet up at the mall later?" Amy suggested, "Me, Blaze, and Alicia can look for some dresses for prom and you three can do whatever vampire guys do!".

The girls laughed heartedly as the gusy rolled their eyes at them, "It's decided then, we meet up at the mall." Shadow announced.

With a fist pump from Amy and a cheer from the rest, they all scattered to their houses to change and meet up at the mall. Amy wasn't going to let Shadow out of her grasp since she didn't get to hear what he was about to ask her. Alicia walked off with Espio who didn't feel like leaving her alone at all after what happened at school. Silver stayed by Blaze's side never leaving her. He didn't like the fact that someone was spying on her and he was sure to find whoever it was and put an end to it.

**Ok this isn't what I was thinking at all, but it's been too long since I've written anything. And I may have started this without a good plan or anything, so to all my reviewers who love this story, I'm keeping it on hold till I come up with a good plot. Don't be mad and if y'all have any good ideas for me, please tell me cause I need some badly. Ok, hope that y'all are good! Please help me with this story if you want more uploads of it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I like to say thank y'all to Tez15 from DA and Ghostking28 for your great ideas! I'll use both of yours and if any of y'all have any more ideas for me, please share and I'll see if I can do it! Thank y'all and GOODNIGHT!**

**Chapter 10 A Talk and the First Attack.**

In an old warehouse in the old part of the city of Station Square, Cabern, sitting on a high beam that was bolted in nicely in the wall and celling, was busy sharpening his claws the way he likes them. Sharp, and right for the kill to rip open the necks of his victims. He chuckled evilly and placed his sharpener on the ground, "Can't wait to sink my wonderful claws in that pesky hedgehog's head." he sneered with an evil cackle to end it, "His crimson blood will forever rain on my hands...".

Soon his cackle was interrupted when he heard a few familiar sounds of his 'friends' coming in. In one second, Evan and Night appeared instantly in front of Cabern. Evan was covered in red smears on his face. Night was calm and clean, but did have a little drips of red on his clothes.

"Hmm...I see you two have been thirsty..." Cabern pointed out looking at his dirty minions.

Night shrugged his shoulders, "Couldn't help it." he said with a 'Whatever' tone.

Evan sighed and tried to wipe off the blood from his chin, "It was so hard...I couldn't stop...that...dog...was delicious..." he stuttered licking his lips.

The dark vampire chuckled and dropped down to the two on the ground. He landed with a soft 'thump' and easily stood up tall, "I'm glad you two have been fed. Now what do you want?" he asked crossing his arms.

Night walked up and crossed his arms and looked in the stony red eyes, "Well...I have something in mind that I want to ask you." he asked back.

"Oh?".

"I want to ask of you about some guy!".

Cabern chuckled more and opened his ears to listen more, "I see...some guy, yes? Who is this...guy?" he asked more interested.

Night scoffed and glared at him, "That girl has a peculiar boyfriend named, Espio. I think there is something about him. Something that you might know!".

"Oh yes! I also felt something out of some girl I saw...he was...very similar to us...I think...he is one of us!" Evan pointed out.

The dark hedgehog now looked confused more. Two guys that are very peculiar and are just like him. He smirked and looked at his minions, "I see...it seems that we have some competition here..." he said chuckling a little.

Evan looked at him confused, "Excuse me?" he asked.

Caburn walked over to the two and crossed his arms, "Turns out that us three and Shadow are not the only vampires here." he explained, "So this might be very interesting...".

"HA! Your saying that weakling, Espio is a vampire?! How unreal!" Night laughed, "With this new blood sucking powers, I can finally kill him and get that angel for me!".

"That cat is really something so...I think she might be someone for me. That pathetic silver hedgehog will not stand for me!" Evan spoke out with a smirk.

The dark vampire smirked even more hearing his 'friends' now wanting to rip their throats out for what they desire. He chuckled and looked at the two, "Well...it seems you two have your work cut out." he said walking to the exit of the place, "So if you want your prize, you'll have to fight for them. Are you ready?".

Both Evan and Night cracked their knuckles and smirked, "Ready!" they said together.

"Good. Then get out! I got a little hunting to do..." Caburn said before disappearing in the sunlight.

* * *

'"Wait! Please!" Amy shouted backing away from Caburn.

An evil chuckle was heard from him as he slowly walked up to her, "But why? You smell so delicious...I can't keep away from you..." he smirked.

Amy tried to back farther into a brick wall, but was soon stopped when she felt her back hit the hard surface instantly. She shook in pure fear and watched as Caburn slowly walked up to her. He got to her and grabbed her arms holding her tightly, "You...are mine..." he growled in hunger lowering his head down to her neck.

In fear, Amy shook more whimpering a little, "Sh...Shadow...!" she cried a few tears escaped.

"Shadow is not going to save you...he will not ever save you..." the dark vampire whispered, "Your blood...is mine." and with that he bit into her neck hard making the poor girl scream to death'

"AAUGH!" Shadow yelled opening his eyes and sitting up in his bed. He got home after walking to Amy's house and slept a little for an afternoon nap. He sat up and rubbed his head, "Please...tell me that wasn't...my visions..." he asked himself wiping a few beads of sweat from his brow.

It looked so real to him it had to be, but he was sleeping so it might've been a nightmare. Caburn must be playing him and trying to foil in his life. Shadow then heard the phone ring making the black and red vampire jump a bit. He picked up his cell phone and opened it to read 'Amy' on there with a cute pic of her, "Whew..." he sighed and answered the phone, "Hey, Rose...".

**"Shadow! Hey! How are you?".**

"Just woke up...are you doing alright?".

**"I'm fine. You don't sound good. Did you have a nightmare?".**

"I hope it was...".

**"Do you want to tell me? It might make you feel better.".**

"No no...it's alright, Rose. I'll be fine. And one thing...".

**"Yes...?".**

"I...uh...can...you...".

**"Shadow...?".**

"Dammit! ...Ok...Rose...I want to know...if you can go...to the-".

**"Oh, sorry Shadow. Midnight is here for here. I'll call you right back. Bye!".**

Shadow sat there with the phone to his ear for a while hearing the dial tone. He sighed sadly and took the phone off slowly, "Why can't I ask her...?" he asked himself, "I feel like a total idiot...".

He slowly got up from the bed and was about to walk out of the room till his phone rang once more, "What the?" he looked down to his phone and saw it was a Silver. He answered it and brought it to his ear, "Yes?".

**"Shadow! Channel 20! NOW!".**

The black hedgehog looked at the phone hearing Silver a little confused and frantic. He rushed down to his the living room and turned the channel to channel 20 to see a news reporter standing in front of an ambulance and a hospital in town.

"I'm standing here for eye witness saying their was a murder happening. Two men about 30 years old were brutally murdered by unsuspecting killers. They weren't stabbed by anything, but what seemed to kill them was major blood loss and two holes in their necks. The scientist clearly stated that they couldn't find the culprits who made these crimes, but for safety percotions, keep inside and stay hidden. Don't go anywhere near shady places and be around a large group of people. Back to you Fred-".

Shadow immediately turned the TV off and stared at the blank black square with the phone still to his ear.

**"It's not any of us. So I think something is going on here.".**

"I know...Caburn must be behind all this...".

**"Got any ideas leader?".**

"Yes. Call Espio, Star, Midnight, and Rosalina and tell them to keep watch over the girls! Espio and Star are with Alicia, you and Rosalina are with Blaze and Midnight and I will be with Rose. Got it?!".

**"Ok! I'll get right on it!".**

Shadow hung up the phone and stared at the blank TV still in thought, 'What the hell is going on?! First my nightmare...at least I hope it is...and now this!' he thought then walked over to the couch and sat down rubbing his head, "Looks like we're in for one hell of a fight...".

**Sorry it's not the best, but I'm trying so hope you like this still. Please give me more ideas! BYNEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Still kinda need idears here and I reeeeeally have a bad writer's block on this so pretty please give me some awesome ideas?! THANKSIES! And Bye!**

**Chapter 11. A Vow Worth Keeping and A Black Figure.**

**(With Silver)**

After hearing the news and Shadow's order, Silver got right on it and rushed over to Blaze's house, hoping that she would be alright. He immediately called the gang and told them what Shadow said and they all got right down to business. Star was still busy...getting a meal in the forest behind the mansion, but let him know to meet her there.

Silver got to the light blue house just in time to see Blaze's father drive out of the house. Seems that she and her mother would be with him and Star, till she gets there. As Silver walked up to the door, he ringed the door bell and waited. He looked up to the night sky and saw the moon shinning in the distance, but glowed brightly for him.

"Please let nothing happen tonight..." he prayed to himself quietly.

Then the red doors open to have a tall light purple woman show to him. Her glistening violet eyes glowed brightly and her hair was pulled in a neat, yet a bit messy bun on her head like Blaze's. She wore a light blue dress with black flats and a white apron covered in flower and brown sugar.

She saw Silver and smiled brightly, "Oh, Silver! Wonderful to see you again." she chirped.

Silver smiled at her and nodded, "Great to see you, too, Ms. Aria." he answered to her, "Is Blaze home? I like to know if I can stay and hang with her. And also a friend if you don't mind.".

"Of course not. Come right in. Blaze is in her room doing some homework and I'm sure she might need some assistance." Aria said moving out of the way for him to come in.

Quickly, Silver walked in and thanked Blaze's mother, then rushed up the stairs. He came to the white door which read 'Blaze' on it and knocked on the door.

"Yes?!".

"It's the pizza man! I have the pepperoni cheesy pizza you wanted!".

The silver vampire smiled after hearing a few giggles on the other side of the door, "Oh, really?! Then instead of the pizza, how about the cute pizza guy come in?!" he heard.

Silver smiled and opened the door and headed inside. There he saw Blaze, at her desk with a pencil in hand and her black glasses on. She looked up and smiled at him, "So where's the pizza?" she giggled.

"Ate it all. It was delich!" he joked walking up to her and pecked her lips.

Blaze returned the peck and put all her homework aside for her boyfriend, "So what brings you here?" she asked.

Silver looked away a bit in thought. Should he tell her? She might know something's up if she saw the news on the TV. He looked back at her and scratched his head nervously, "Uh...you saw the news right?" he asked.

"...Not really...why?".

"Well...don't get scared...but...there's been an attack.".

Blaze listened well after hearing about the 'attack' part. She took off her glasses and looked at him seriously, "What kind?" she asked.

Silver walked over to the bed and placed a hand on his brow and rested his elbow on his knee, "I saw the news about two guy getting murdered and the funny thing is...he wasn't murdered by a weapon." he started, "He was killed by blood loss and the weirdest and scary thing is...the police found two holes in his neck. A vampire killed the two...I told Shadow and he told me to look after you with Star.".

After the explanation, the fire powered cat stared at him long and hard. Inside, she was scared, but did her best to not show on the outside. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke up, "And...what about the others? Alicia and Amy?" she asked.

"Espio and Rosalina are watching Alicia and Shadow and Moonlight will watch Amy." Silver told her.

Blaze got off her seat and walked over to the bed, then sat next to Silver, putting her hands on her lap and head down, "Do you think this is going to get dangerous...?" she asked in a bit of a scared voice, "Like last time with Scourge...?"

Silver saw how nervous and scared she was and quickly wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders bringing her closer to him as possible, "I won't let anything happen to you and our friends." he whispered to her.

"How can you be sure...?" Blaze asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Cause I know. Your too precious for me to lose and for that, I will not ever lose. Not like I almost did.".

Blaze smiled and looked up at him, "Thank you." she said quietly.

Silver nodded with his gentle grin and cuffed her cheek, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips making her melt into his warm embrace. Silver then vowed inside that nothing, nor anyone will ever come between him and his mate. Nothing...

* * *

**(With Espio)**

The night finally came and he couldn't ask for a better night. Espio was already with Alicia at her house by themselves. They were enjoying their anniversary date. Espio got a call from Silver saying he and Rosalina will be incharged of watching over Alicia in case something happens. He understood and told him he was ready for anything.

Rosalina was at a friends house and couldn't come over. She knew about the date and made sure to stay away from them tonight, but after that, she would be right next to Alicia to protect her. Right now, the two love birds were in the living room watching a few horror movies and a few love ones at that. Alicia had everything sorted out for them and made the living room spotless.

Her grandfather was back at the hospital, but only for a one day check-up. She told him what's going on and her grandfather had a good chat with Espio about kissing, love making and if he touched his wonderful granddaughter, he'd kill him. The thought and the look her boyfriend had made the angel wolf laugh all the time. Now the two were in the living room, on the sofa, which was now a bed and they started watching 'Twilight Breaking Dawn'. Alicia's favorite movies.

As the movie was going, Alicia snuggled close to her boyfriend's side and rested her head on his shoulder making him blush a bit and smile down on her, "Comfy?" she heard him. She smiled back and nodded.

The two watched a bit, then after a few minutes of the movie, Alicia saw the vampire in the scene taking his shirt off and exposing himself to the light making his skin shimmer like diamonds. She looked up at Espio with a thought in her head, "Your skin doesn't glow right?" she asked.

Espio looked down at her confused, "Uh...not really...we tend to burn a bit in the sun." he told her.

"Like a sun burn?".

"Kinda...only more painful.".

With that thought now answered, the angel wolf sighed, "Too bad...you woulda looked very cute with a diamond skin." she joked.

Espio smirked at her, "Really, now?" he said, "Is that supposed to be a joke, or a compliment?".

Alicia looked at him with an innocent smile, "Mabye...?" she said playfully.

Then, the purple chameleon vampire let go of his girlfriend and started to crawl up to her, "If it is a joke...then a proper punishment should be better for you." he played with a devilish smirk.

Alicia started to get a bit scared a little, and before she could answer, Espio pounced on her, landing on top of her holding her arms to the sides of her head, "Hey!" she squealed, then started to blush at the sight of what the two where in.

Espio, paying no mind at what position he was in, smirked at his angel and got close to her face, "Are you going to say your sorry to me?" he asked in a devilish tone.

"N...no...?" she answered.

"Bad move.".

Then, Espio dove to her neck and started nuzzling her more making it ticklish to her skin. Alicia started laughing and giggling nonstop, moving all over in his grip, "E-Espio! St-op!" she laughed.

Feeling him shake his head in her fur, he nuzzled more and made her laugh even louder, "Really! P-Please! I Be-g you! I'm so-rry!".

Finally, Espio seized his actions and smiled in her neck, "Apology accepted." he joked.

Alicia panted hard from the hard laugh she made and growled a little, but then felt him nuzzle a little bit, but this time felt him start to nip and kiss her neck lovingly making her moan a little. Espio was playing with her, but her moans were heavenly music to him. He started to nip more of her fur, then a strange sensation came to his teeth as he felt her skin under her fur.

His canines started to grow a tiny bit and knew that if he doesn't stop, Alicia will be his dinner. He quickly got off of her instantly and covered his mouth with his hand. Golden eyes wide and his breath going faster and faster. Alicia sat up and saw Espio in a panicky like position. She knew that he was trying to keep his hunger down even though he was in a room with a mortal which almost was a food to him. Finally after a few minutes of panting and breathing, Espio finally calmed down and had his canines grow back in his gums.

He was yelling at himself inside. He would kill himself if he had the nerve to even bite her. Espio had a hard time trying to keep his hunger down around her and knew he was losing, but if something were to happen to Alicia and he was responsible to it, he would never forgive himself. After calming down, he looked at her reading her thoughts with his power and smiled, "I'm fine. My hunger got the better of me, but I was able to keep it down." he said.

Alicia nodded sadly to him, "Alright...hey, I gotta change in my pjs. You mind waiting for me?" she asked getting off the bed-like-couch.

"No go ahead. I'll be here." he told her.

With that, the brown wolf left the room to hers. She got in the room quickly and started rummaging through her drawers also in thought, 'Why didn't he bite me?' she asked herself, 'Probably shouldn't be thinking cause of his powers, but...why? If...I wasn't a mortal...he wouldn't suffer around me...everyday, he's always battling himself trying not to bite me...but...why?'.

While she was looking for her pajamas, a dark figure came to the bedroom window. Having it open instantly with his mind, the window opened up slowly. The creaking sound made itself known to the angel wolf, making her turn around. Alicia saw the dark figure to her window stepping on to her floor. She growled, "Who are you?! What the hell are you doing here?!" she shouted grabbing a lamp from the dresser.

The figure didn't answer, but then red glowing eyes appeared. Alicia looked in the eyes and wished she didn't. Soon her eyes succumbed to the redness of the figure's and her body became unresponsive to her brain. She dropped the lamp breaking it in the process. The figure smiled showing glistening sharp teeth, then stretched out his hand to her gesturing her to come to him.

Alicia walked slowly up to the black hooded minion, blue soulless eyes staring into his glowing red gems. As she got to him, he wrapped two arms around her slender form covering her and her wings all over in black then placed a hand on her head. His fingers delicately gripped her blond hair and tilted her head to the left showing her bare neck to him. The figure smirked even more and opened his mouth wide to feast on the victim.

**Ooooooh! Epic! I'll leave this here so y'all can find out for yourselves of what's going to happen. Is Alicia gonna be bitten? Is Espio gonna save her? Who is the black hooded figure? All questions will be answered in the next chappie! BYENEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been long. And here I am. So I'll get my other stories made, but I wanted to get this one out of the way since it was killing me to tell y'all! Ok time to start! One thing, I made a new pole. yeah I made a lot, but this one's important. Go check it out.**

**Chapter 12. A Dramatic Save and Shocking Discovery.**

**(Espio's POV)**

I was kicking myself. Almost mentally. I can't believe I almost bit her. I couldn't hold it! I was getting hungry the second I felt her skin of her neck. Something inside me must be acting up again...but I ate before I came. Two birds, a deer, and a chipmunk. Don't worry, their not mobians. I'm a vegetarian. But...something about Alicia made me almost want to bite her. I would never forgive myself if I did that...I couldn't...

Alicia left to get her pajamas on and I waited outside. I continued to watch the movie while I waited. Sometimes, I really hate the way they discriminated against vampires. I mean, come on! We don't shimmer in light! Only if we are on fire because of it. While I was watching, I heard the sound of something shattering. Like a glass breaking on the floor.

"What the...?" I said to myself.

I looked at the direction to Alicia's room and back at the television. That was weird... Why was there a sound like that coming from her room? Did she get hurt? What if she did?! I need to stop jumping to conclusions. "Maybe I should go and check on her..." I told myself.

I got up from the couch bed and walked over to her room. When I was at least two doors down, I swear I sensed something. It was someone like...like me. Only...more dangerous and...familiar. Something wasn't right. I had to know what and who that was I was feeling. I quickly speed walked to the door of her room and knocked. Nothing. Something is wrong. I quietly opened the door a creak and looked inside.

I looked around the black room and when I scanned to the window, my eyes widened in shock to see Alicia standing in front of some guy in a black cloak. What's worse is that I saw him holding her! What the fuck?! Wait...are those...no! He's... I quickly barged in before this bastard took a bite out of her.

He looked up at me, still keeping a good grip on Alicia, who was looking like she was ready to pass out. I growled furiously at the stranger making my golden eyes glow in anger, "Let. My. Girlfriend. Go." I growled slowly walking up to him.

He showed no expression, but quickly disposed of Alicia. She was tossed to the side like a rag doll and fell to the floor hard not moving. I growled even more at this ass. He hurt my girl and almost bit her. He quickly rushed up to me and got ready to throw a fist at my head.

I ducked in time then took a good upper kick to his chin making him fly a bit to the ceiling and down to the floor. He got back up and rushed up to me throwing hits by hit. I did my best to dodge each one by swerving around left and right quickly. When my back hit the wall, I saw him getting ready to punch me again. I growled and turned invisible. Best thing I have. I saw he looked confused and tried to find me.

I got behind him and quickly got him in a head lock. I was moved around quickly and he kept on his pace by smashing me in to the wall countless times. When I did, some things of Alicia's fell to the floor. Some got broke, some were only stuffed animals so they just bounce. When I was smashed into the wall the fourth time, I felt him getting weaker from the power he used up. This got me the chance to take a direct hit. I quickly let him go then rushed to the front then punched him in the face. Blood poured out from his broken nose and on the floor. That'll be hard to explain to Alicia about.

The cloaked man stood up, but staggered a little. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck and held him firm, then got up close to his face, "Who are you, and why the hell are you in her house?!" I growled baring my sharp fangs at him.

He smirked showing his sharp fangs like mine with a little chuckle, "That's for me to know...and you to find out..." he said in a sickening voice.

Wait...that voice...it...couldn't be... I looked closer to see only one eye red eye. My eyes widened big time. I knew something about him. 'Knight' was the first thing that popped into my head. Before I could ask, he made a flip in my hold which actually turned out to be a kick to my chin. I dropped him and held my face and chin seeing him jump to the window then looked back at me, "Keep my girl good...I'll be back for her..." he smirked then jumped off and fled the premises.

I rushed to the window an looks out to see no one. Fucker left before I could do more to him...but...why...?! My train of thought was interrupted by a slight moan. I looked over to Alicia to see she was waking up. Quickly, I rushed over to her and picked up her head holding her close to my chest, "Alicia! Alicia!" I called out to her.

Her blue eyes opened halfway and looked up at me, "Espio...?" she spoke.

I hugged her tightly to me and sighed in relief, "Thank god..." I sighed and kissed her head, "Are you hurt? Are you alright?".

"Yeah...but...who was...that guy?".

With that question, I looked away in thought. Should I tell her that Knight is a vampire and tried to bite her?! No...not yet. I'll need to tell Shadow and the rest tho. I looked back at her with a gentle reassuring smile, "Don't worry. He's gone. He won't hurt you again." I told her stroking her head gently.

She nodded tiredly and snuggled in my chest, "Thank you..." she whispered before falling asleep in my hold.

I smiled and picked her up. Carefully, I walked over and laid her down on the bed then covered her up tightly, "Goodnight, my angel." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

I smiled seeing a small grin upon her face afterwards. I stayed by her side since I can't sleep being a nocturnal and stuff, but it was ok since I had one thing on my mind. Knight is a vampire?! I can't believe it! If he is, then it's going to be one hell of a challenge to keep Alicia safe now. And what about my hunger for her? I'll definitely need to talk to Shadow about this... I looked over at my sleeping girlfriend in the bed. Having the power of the minds, I looked in to her dreams. I know it's bad, but I was curious. I looked and saw her along with her parents and grandfather chatting and having fun. She missed them dearly, but I know that someday, she will reunite with her parents and soon her grandfather if his health stays in check...

**Ok it's done for this chappie. And now Espio knows who it was that tried to bite her and boy is he angry. See you in the next! BYENEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been long! I can't handle much anymore, but if y'all still want me to keep going, then thank you! I'll do my best! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 13. More Talk.**

**(Cabern POV)**

I continued watching the city high from top of a skyscraper. This place is just full of delicious mortals, but my teeth are only wanting the neck of a black hedghog and his beautiful pink girl. Oh how I want to sink my long fangs in the gorgeous flesh...her blood will be the richest I have ever will taste. But I will need to settle the score for that pathetic hedgehog. He is the bane of my existence and will be put to a stop. I continued to think till my eyes caught a running thief darting in the alley way. Snack time.

I jumped down from the building instantly landing with a silent thud. Then with a kick, I sped through the city to the alleyway where that foolish mortal went. As I neared the entry way, I could feel my fangs begging to bite. They soon began to come out of my gums, I'm not even in front of my victim yet, I'm getting all hyped. When I came in the alley way, I saw the man trying to find a way out from a brick dead end. I got to look at him seeing it was a middle aged man about like 40 and he was holding a purse in hand. I may be evil, but might as well do a good deed right?

The man turned around and showed his brown eyes at me in anger, but I can immediately tell he was scared of my presence, "Who are you?!" he yelled.

I said nothing, but started moving up to him. He suddenly took a gun out and shot four bullets at me.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I stayed with two in my chest and two in my stomach. The man grinned viciously. But then suddenly got more scared after I started to chuckle evilly. The bullets plucked easily out of my body leaving the holes in my flesh. I looked back up at him with a sickening grin, you'd get in your nightmares the second you see it. The man started to panic and tried to reason with me. I didn't care...all I wanted...was his blood.

With great speed, I ran up to him, grabbing his chest and slamming him hard in the wall on his back. I could feel a couple of ribs being broken. I saw his pleading eyes at me trying to apologize. I only chuckled and showed my bare fangs to him. This will be the very last picture he would ever see. Instantly, I sunk my teeth straight into his neck, puncturing his skin wide. The man screamed in terror and pain and tried to get away, but my grip on him was like steel. As I continued to suck up his blood, I could feel his heart now stopping quickly. After a few minutes, I parted from his neck and held him up to look at his face.

His brown eyes were rolled at the back of his head to only see the whites of his eyes and his skin turned deep pale as all the blood in his system was gone. The man was dead. I smirked, licking the blood off my lips, then threw the body away to the side and threw the purse along with him. The holes are deep, but they'll go away soon till the police arrive. I have no fear of that.

As I continued to lick my lips, I heard a light thud behind me. I turned to see my minion, Night. He looked beat up and hurt, but was still standing, "News." I ordered turning around fully to face him.

He panted a bit, then looked up at me, "C...Cabern...I have met...the follower of Shadow's..." he answered.

I growled low. How dare that son of a bitch to hurt my follower like this. I nodded and asked, "What happened?".

"I came to the house where the girl was...I got her to follow me with my mind...and...she could've been mine...if that bastard didn't interfere...".

Girl? He must be talking about that girl he wish to have for himself. I chuckled and nodded, "I see. And who was it who was with that girl?" I asked.

He growled the thought of his name barraging his fangs, "That...damn...chameleon...Espio..." he growled.

Hmm...I see. Looks like this got much interesting than I thought. I nodded again and saw he was still weak to partially stand, "You are hurt?" I pointed out.

"Ha...no shit..." he chuckled, "A good long fight...took it out of me...".

I chuckled from his joke. He needed to feed and the man was already dead. Might as well. I brought up my wrist to my teeth and quickly sliced a long line down the side. As the blood poured out, Night began to smell it and soon became intoxicated. He walked up to me and took my wrist. I nodded after he gave me a look of pleading, then he dove in and sank his teeth in my wrist. I didn't feel pain. How could I? As I watched him feed, his wounds started to heal much quicker and his scars were now disapearing in the skin.

A few minutes later, he finally let go and backed away, licking his lips. I brought my wrist up to my mouth again and licked up the wound. With that, my cut was gone. I had pretty powerful saliva in my system that can heal anything with just one lick. He smirked and looked up at me, "Thanks.".

"Of course. I wouldn't have my loyal helpers hurt on my behaf.".

He chuckled, "Alright. Now what should we do for this little tough situation?" he asked.

I thought for a little. Why would I? I already have a good plan. But for my minions, they can do whatever the hell they want. I looked back at him with a smirk of my own, "Do whatever the hell you see fit. If that vampire 'boyfriend' attacks...just kill him.".

Night looked at me with a weird look in his eyes, then instantly with a creepy look showing his sharp fangs at me, "Kill...I like that...and that tasty girl will be mine forever." he chuckled.

"We do need more helpers." I pointed out making a sinister smile.

He chuckled a few, then quickly disappeared with a quick jump and a dash away. Now that that fool is away, I can finally see where my wonderful 'friend' could be...including that beautiful pink hedgehog.


End file.
